


Not Like a Regular Mom

by HowLestrange



Category: Mean Girls (2004), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I Tried, ImaginexHobbit, Other, Reader-Insert, legolas/reader - Freeform, legolasxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowLestrange/pseuds/HowLestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrandy’s not like a regular mom, he’s a cool mom. Prompt fill for an Imagine on imaginexhobbit on tumblr - Imagine Thranduil walking in on you and Legolas. LegolasxReader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like a Regular Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of no sleep and a four hour car ride. My only regret is that I did not think of it sooner.

You could not believe your luck. Legolas was finally yours. Well, yours _again_ , after breaking up with you and then wondrously having no recollection that such event ever even happened. “Why would I do that, you’re so hot?” He had said before proceeding to kiss you. You knew it was sudden but it wasn’t necessarily unwelcome; And you really had no complaints, so you just went with it.

A week after your reunion found the two of you in Legolas’ bed. “Did you lock the door?” you ask Legolas mid-snog but before he could answer the door swings open reveling the Mirkwood king, Thranduil. You try to warn Legolas, but he apparently doesn’t care. His lips connect with yours once more and he flips the two of you over so you are pinned between him and the sheets. 

“Can I get you guys anything?” Thranduil asks, completely unfazed by the unholy scene before him. “Some snacks? Contraception spells? Let me know!”

You know you should probably try to get Legolas off of you and at least _pretend_ to be embarrassed but you can’t help the chuckle that the escapes you’re lips at the King’s next words.

“Oh, Valar love ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> What were you expecting? QUALITY!? HAHAHA!.....Don't look at me.


End file.
